Punk Frogs (serial 2012)
Punk Frogs - grupa zmutowanych żab na początku żyjąca w lesie w North Hampton. Obecnie przenieśli się do Luizjany. Po raz pierwszy widzimy je pod koniec odcinka Pogrzebany Sekret. Opis Żaby wydają się być dumnym zgrupowaniem, oczywiście zdarzają się i wyjątki. Żywią urazę do rasy ludzkiej i chcą pozbyć się ludzi za wszelką cenę. Nienawiść bierze się z faktu, iż ludzie przybyli i za pomocą swoich maszyn, by zniszczyć ich naturalne środowisko (gdy byli jeszcze małymi żabami) i pobudować swoje miasta. Tylko dzięki tajemniczej substancji mogą teraz z nimi walczyć. Gdy ludzie ratują życie liderowi grupy, żaby zmieniają zdanie na temat ludzi (przynajmniej niektórych). Są wyjątkowo dobrze zorganizowaną grupą, w której każdy ma swoje miejsce i określone zadania. Przyjęli Michelangelo do siebie, gdyż nie miał domu, a one źle zrozumiały jego wyjaśnienia dlaczego tak się stało. Posługują się różną bronią (np. łukami, pałkami, włóczniami), jednak ich główną zaletą jest długi, lepki język. Używają również Żabopult (katapult strzelających żabami). Znany skład *Attila the Frog /przywódca grupy *Genghis Frog /wcześniejszy generał *Rasputin the Mad Frog/doradca lidera *Napoleon Bonafrog /aktualny generał *Żabi Wojownicy Inwazja Punk Frogs 250px|left|thumb|Artykuł z oficjalnej strony internetowej [[Kanał 6|Kanału 6]] Lokalne miejsca kempingowe zostały zniszczone przez coś, co świadkowie nazywają zielonymi jaszczurkopodobnymi potworami na dwóch nogach. Choć specyficzna taksonomia podejrzanych nie jest znana, lokalni mieszkańcy nazwali je "Punk Frogs". "Poczuli się niezwykle urażeni, kiedy nazwaliśmy je ropuchami. To było gdy zaczęli gniewnie rzucać wokół naszym oprzyrządowaniem." wspominają wstrząśnięci świadkowie J. Fishman i J. Farmer. Tak więc "Punk" w ich ksywce wydaje się nie uwzględniać ich poglądów przeciw-systemowych lub ich gustu muzycznego, ale po prostu ich ogólną destrukcyjną postawę. Policja odmówiła dalszego komentarza w tej sprawie, lecz nasze źródła twierdzą, że mogą one pochodzić zza oceanu (nie idiomatycznie stawu, jak w Wielkiej Brytanii, choć jest to bardzo mylące w połączeniu z "Punk" w swojej ksywce). Zostały ona zaobserwowane już w lipcu ubiegłego roku i w spokojnym mieście wybuchł strach. "Nie mogę nawet udać się do wyjścia na zewnątrz i wyrzucić śmieci." narzeka miejscowy rupieciarz, F. Smith. Nie wiadomo, czy ma on na myśli swój strach przed podejrzanymi, czy jego ogólny strach przed światem zewnętrznym. Niemniej jednak wiele z tego wydaje się ujawniać paranoję. Podczas gdy wielu kuli się ze strachu przed tymi chuliganami, niektórzy jak C. Chow ze Stowarzyszenia Przyjaciół Płazów wydaje się witać ich z otwartymi ramionami. Rozmawialiśmy z nim w jego domu wypełnionym figurkami żab (zobacz artykuł "Town Hoarded with Hoarders"). "Żaby to na ogół łagodne stworzenia i jestem pewien, że nie miały na myśli żadnej krzywdy. To znaczy spójrzcie na policyjne szkice - są słodkie!". Podczas gdy jego optymizm (i wątpliwy smak) jest powiewem świeżego powietrza w czasie kryzysu, należy zauważyć, że on zdaje się pomijać ich raczej mięsożerną naturę. "Niektórzy uważają, że nie musimy się martwić, ponieważ żaby jedzą muchy, a gigantyczne żaby prawdopodobnie jedzą gigantyczne muchy, lecz po prostu pomyśl ... Człowiek wielkości muchy nie istnieje! Oni będą jeść nas! Jesteśmy zgubieni!" wykrzykuje D. Downer, największy pesymista w mieście. Ciekawostki * Ich imiona są wzorowane na wielkich przywódcach np: Napoleon Bonaparte. en:Punk_Frogs_(2012_TV_series) de:Punk-Frösche#2012_Animationsserie Kategoria:Grupy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Sprzymierzeńcy Kategoria:Grupy (serial 2012) Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2012)